One Piece 2nd Generation: Time Warp Finale
Kent stood awaiting for the move to initiate. "Was that just a bluff?" He cocked his head. "No..." Said one Chrono flatly. He pointed to the ground. When Kent looked down he saw a clock engraved into the soil. It's ticking got louder and louder with each passing second. "The hell?" He asked. He tried to move but he was stuck there. "Let me go!!" Once the hands hit 12, they stopped and gravity shifted. It got heavier and heavier to the point where no one could stand. "No no no!! Gia Gia no Ōgama!" His hand became small dense scythes. He dug them in the ground and crawled towards the exit of the circle. Before reaching he was caught by Chrono. He stomped his face into the dirt. "Finally. You can die." "Not dying today...not until I live up to my fathers legacy...not until I fix this world." Chrono stomped in his head, "Quit talking about Change. This is the new world." He boasted. "Gear Lord: Mark II." Kent's exoskeleton morphed. The gray plates turned into a night silver, and his arm turned into the same robotic laser arm. He pushed off the ground and threw Chrono off of him. "He can withstand Father Time. What is this man?" Kent turned to Chrono. "Your little clock is t going to help you know." "So. I don't need it." He charged for Kent. - Brog, instantly twisted his body, and slashed at the Time clock. Riker, stuck a drill 1in it. Tack, punched it with fill force. Yet, it did no damage. - The nearly dead body of Chrono started to spit up blood, when the elder Chrono walked to Terry. "I need to end this now." - Chrono and Kent matched blow for blow. Chrono sweeper Kent's leg and forced him to the ground. Before he could attack, Kent rolled back and tacked with a lariat. Slowly the clock began to tick again. Kent paid into mind and continued to fight Chrono. Chrono's arms became darker with each passing second until they were pitch black and matched the density of Kent's mechanical armor. "Busoshoku Haki." Kent said. Their fist connected, creating a shockwave that roared from the center if the clock. Both Kent and Chrono were sent back flying. Landing a few meters from each other they quickly rose and got ready for a final attack. "Time Lord...Chronos." Chrono's eyes began to glow a bright blood red, and a giant clock appeared before him. "Gear Lord..GIGANTO CANNON!!!" A large blaster like cannon formed in front of Kent and his robotic arm charged up. He took his pendent and threw it out of the way. Can't Let that be harmed. He thought to himself. A blast of pure time energy flew out of the clock. Kent put his hands in the cannon and fired a a large cannonball followed by a wave of robotic energy. When these two clashed waves of blue energy flew. The clock on the ground began to crack and so did Kent's cannon. In a flash they both broke sending a shock wave out knocking Kent unconscious along with eradicating the Chrono's. The original Chrono remained and fell. With his last amount of energy left. He opened a portal and crawled through. Time began to flow again, and Faust rushed to Kent's side. "You idiot!" He checked over Kent's body and tried to wake him up. "Oh no...he's in a coma." He picked him up and dragged him to the others. Chrono appeared over Faust, but Hyperion struck Chrono. "YOU MADE ME GET LOST!" "SORRY!" Lester, in mandrill form and holding a long sword came with him, and held his sword out. "I guess I have to go." He looked back at Kent, then at Lester. "Bye." He fell back into a portal to the past. As soon as he was in, it closed. Faust put Kent down and the rest of the crew surrounded their captain. "Will he be alright?" Asked Nova. Rosaline dropped to her knees and put her head in his chest. "Aniki. Wake up." His heart beat began to slow down and relax. Wayward stepped away from the crew and made his way to the dying old Chrono. "Yo Old man! I need to have a word with you." His red eyes grew intense. "What did you do to my captain?!" He growled. "I did nothing." "Bullshit. You're the older Chrono. Don't think I don't know how time travel works. You're the older version of the Chrono that escaped. Which means you've done this to him." "I'm sorry young man, but I didn't do it." "Don't play with me." Wayward's eyes turned a more ferocious red. "WAYWARD!!" Yelled Zero. "Quit bullying old people. That's against the rules." "Rules?" He turned to Zero. "What rules?" "The rules of the Gear Pirates. Rule one: Be kind to everyone you meet unless They have hostile intentions. And from what I see, he hasn't shown any signs of attacking you." Wayward faced the old Chrono. "You got off the hook this time." They walked back to the rest if the crew. - The Attack pirates finally did a formation, and the missing Alpha squad came back, riding bears. Even the Riker pirates, had Lester, and their chef Wort back. The marines, led by Brog all squared back, and Brog looked to a giant time portal. "Marine! Forward!" All of the people jumped back in it, and headed back to the island. The others had a portal fall through them, and they all fell on the shore, of all their boats parked nicely, with a huge table, with hundreds of tables, a bunch of ingredients to make a cake, and a huge banner that says 'Sorry, that we were douches', tagged into the Attack pirates boat. Axel picked up Kent's unconscious body and the Gear Pirates made their way through the portal. Arriving to the Attack Pirates era they went aboard their ship to relax. Faust took over Kent's medical attention and went to the lower decks followed by Ahslynn. "We finally beat him!!" Cheered Raion. His eyes shined a silver gray then returned to normal. A wicked grin went on his face. "Jimero...." Jimero tried to sneak off the ship but was caught by Raion. "Crap." He looked up and met his eyes. "Gotcha." A small brain floated above his hands he poked it in several spot to make Raion let him go and forget about what happened before the fight. "Now....where is your secret stash?" "I don't have one." Raion admitted. - Swizzz and Rosa sat on the edge of the ship. "So about this alliance....I'll join." Declared Rosa. "But I'm not letting you dictate it." "Alright. But I won't let you dominate either." "So who else is in it?" "Just us. And Newgate. I might get another guy soon. When he arrives at Saboady." "Who?" "You'll know when you see him." - Riker, sitting a chair, has Nova and Airi sit next to him. Lester, standing behind Riker, gives a sneer to Airi. "What do you want, girl?" "Just wanted to talk." Said Nova, covering Airi's mouth. "Right Airi." She exhaled. "Sure. But I came here for the wristband. I don't think you should keep it." She held out her hand. "Fine. I don't believe I might need it." He takes it off, and hands it to Nova. "Now, what is it you want?" "I want to know. Are you really Kent's grandson?" Asked Nova as Airi Facepalms and walks away. "You see... My full name is Roland Riker." The three look at Riker. "Roland?" "Yep. My father and his father and his father and even his father. The Roland's been around before the first pirate king. No, I am not related one bit with Kent." "So I guess we should tell Kent." Nova said, "Well. See ya." She turned around and went with the rest of the crew. - Wayward walked back to the old Chrono. "Okay old man. I have a request. That you open a portal to our time." "I will. But, the boss is talking to Chrono." "Boss?" "The oldest Chrono. He is dealing with the impudent fool. You guys have some fun now. You might never meet again." "Okay." - Malk, Zero, and Wort are cooking the cake, and Wort starts to lick his lips. "Malk... Your friend has the same spices and nutrients as you... I wish to eat him!" "Try it and I'll kill you." Blurted Zero, without taking his attention away from what he's doing. Wort started snickering. "I'm serious. By now I've already came up with several ways to end your life." Wort started to get closer to Zero, and sticks out his tongue. His tongue is as big as Zero's head, and he starts to laugh. "I can taste it already! You be good roasted! Malk, should be buttered! But, first, the cake!" He grabs icing, and starts to pour it on the cake around the area. Zero leans closer to Malk. "Whats with this guy? Are all the people in this time weird like him?" "No. Not all. Just most." He explained. - Rhea and Jericho sat on shore. "So Jericho....do you think he'll be okay?" "Yeah he'll be fine. But for now." He stood up, "Enjoy the party." He held out his hand and helped her up. "When we get back to Saboady I'll get you something nice." "Thank you." She said as she climbed aboard the ship. Faust rose from the lower decks, "Everyone. I've managed to stabilize Kent's heartbeat and calm him down from his night terrors. He's going to be alright. But he the time he'll wake up is unsure." "That's a downer." Said Axel towering over Faust. "Maybe you should've said that it's party time." "It'll be alright. But for now ITS PARTY TIME!" He shouted before he went back down. "Is that better?" "Yes." Axel remarked. After some time passed, Zero, Malk, and Wort bring out a large cake with multiple colors. It had congratulations written on in in frosting and the Attack, Beta, Riker, Gear, and Marines flags were drawn on in frosting. "It is time.....for cake!!" Shouted Tack, rushing for the large cake. "SURPRISE!" Caramel jumps out of the cake, and laughs. Both Malk and Zero face fault. "HOW'D HE GET IN?!" Wort, starts to laugh. "I HELPED! HAHAHAHAHHAHA!" Everyone starts to yell at Caramel. "Well, I thought that it would be fun! Captain Riker?" Riker, smirking, puts his feet on the table, and tastes the cake. "I enjoyed it. Wort, good cake." "Thank you sir." Tack, starts to lick the remains of the cake. "Malk, good cake!" "At least two people like it." Axel and Raion rush over to the cake and separate a large portion and run off with it, eating large pieces with every step. "Make that four." Said Zero. "Don't eat it all!!" "We won't!!" Said Raion as Axel swallowed the rest. Raion looked at him shocked. "HEY!! THAT WAS MY CAKE!!" He jumped on to of his head and pulled on his face. "GIVE IT BACK!!" They wrestled along the deck and fell overboard. A large splash sent water over the ledge and hit Rosaline and Nova. "MALK!" Malk jumps after them, and saves them. - The marines, looking sad that they were not invited, Brog looks at them. "PIRATES!" They all stare at Brog and the marines. "I ORDERED ALL MY MEN, THAT IF THEY TALK WITH YOU, THEY WOULD BE PUNISHED! SO... WE SHALL INTEROGATE YOU! MARINES, GIVE THEM OUR BEST SAKE, AND BE NICE TO THEM! WE WANT TO KNOW ALL THEY KNOW! GOT IT!" "YES SIR!" The marines join in the party, and Brog sits next to Faust, drinking Sake. - "CAPTAIN BETA!" "SO, I PUNCHED CHRONO, AND HE WENT DOWN! I BEAT THE TIME LORD!" "What of Rosa?" "SHE WAS SO GLAD THAT I SAVED HER, SHE TOLD ME..." "I told you what?" Said Rosa. She rose her eyebrow. "Cause I really want to know." "Umm... Not bad?" Reck, too drunk to notice, starts to blabber. "No, you said to me earlier, that she says 'I love you so much, I am unworthy of you.'" "SHUT UP RECK!" "You said, that she said 'May I bear your awesome children.'" The entire crew laugh, while Beta starts to sweat next to Rosa. "Oh he did? One. I'm over two hundred in this time. And currently I'm a pirate. I'm not getting pregnant. And for lying." She flicked her wrist and seaweed came from the ocean and wrapped around Beta, leaving only his head open. "You'll stay there until you learn your lesson." - When Malk brought Raion and Axel back aboard, Axel looked at Malk. "I didn't need help. I can swim." "I didn't know." "It's alright, we have a lot of devil fruit users so we dive in to save the non users by impulse." Raion gargles the sea water and spits it out, returning to his senses. "Thanks Chalk." "Malk." Malk corrected. - Faust sat next to Brog. "So I guess we became friends? Or are we just acquaintances?" Brog drinks an entire bottle of Sake, and wipes his mouth. "No, were not friends. Not one bit Faust." "And I thought we... Faust?" "That's your name." "Of course... Thought you would say Pirate, or shut up." "Meh. Drink some sake. Now... Tell me about your journies. I could use it to check files agains what we have... Or something." The pirates and marines started to party, and Beta was cut free. He started to dance with everyone, while Swizzz walks up to Rosa. "So Swizzz, what's with the alliance?" "Well.....we have only one plan. Take down and fill the spots of the Yonko." "I don't mind that. But the problem is that the only female Yonko is Big Mam. And I don't want to take her spot." "Why not?" "She's just.....ugh." "I can understand. Everyone has a role to fill. Newgate would fill his fathers empty spot. And I guess I would fill Kaido's.." Swizzz scratched his head. "This'll be a long journey...but who's going to be the king?" "I WILL!!!" Shouted Tack. "NO I WILL!!" Beta retorted. "Fools." Riker, stands up to them. "I, will become the king." Tack and Beta start to fight, and Riker gets pulled into it. Rosa, watching, looks to Swizz, and says one thing to Swizz. "What if the three were in our time? Would they be in the alliance?" "They're all extremely troublesome. Tack makes Kent seem reasonable. Riker is too much of a threat, and could endanger the alliance, trying to conquer it. Beta is..." "Beta." "Exactly. But, each one has a trait." "What?" "Tack is easy to manipulate, and he doesn't care. He's extremely powerful as well. Riker, is clever. As much as me. Plus, even if he isn't a Super Rookie, it's only a matter of time. His power, is as great as mine too. Beta though..." "What?" "He's the weakest. He's not clever. But... What frightens me, is how loyal his crew is. They stand by him, and egg up when he does. Without using power... Or any clever tricks... He frightens me the most. He has the potential to bring up an alliance more bigger and stronger then mine, and without even trying any tough tricks." Rosa looks surprised, and looks at Beta being punched into a tree, and gets up. "Him?" "You like him?" "Yeah. I won't let him know though." "You proved my point. And about that age gap?" "Yeah yeah yeah. In this time I'm two hundred. I don't care." - "And after that, the second Battle Of Marrineford erupted. And I was at the center!" Faust continued to tell Brog stories of his adventures as a pirate. "I was terrified! I mean we were escaping with the SON OF WHITEBEARD. We would be international criminals. They were just recovering from dealing with the son of Gold Roger. But they weren't as scared as then cause WhiteBeard was dead. I couldn't handle the pressure, and when I got my bounty I was too scared to sleep at night. There was more and more pressure. I couldn't take it." "Sounds like hell." "It really wasn't. I actually enjoyed every second of it. I felt alive...and when we were separated. I was terrified. I didn't know what would happen next. If I would see them again, if I would die in this new environment. If I didn't meet the people I would've froze to death." "Had I been at Marrineford, even Whitebeard himself would have fallen to me." "Pretty cocky, aren't you? You do know you would have been beaten." "I don't care! I could have!" Brog drinks another bottle, and started to drink another bottle. "Give me one of these." Faust grabs a bottle of Sake. "How old are you? Are you sure you should be drinking?" "Man I'm 34. I jus look young." Faust starts drinking the sake until it's empty and grabs another and does the same. - Jericho made it to the middle of the ship, "Well I'm sorry for this..but I believe it's time for us to take our leave." He declared. An uproar of sadness drowned him out. "I think we should go back to our time before we start messing with the timeline." "BOOOO!!" Shouted Raion, "Get off the boat!!" "Oh you trying to fight?!" "Bring it!!" Electricity burned between them. "Well. We'll do that later. Wayward!" "Old Man Chrono!!" Wayward called. A portal opened on the shore, on the other side there was Sabaody. "That's all I can do, so you need to hurry." The Gear Pirates said their goodbyes. Rosaline and Nova gave a hug to Tack and Zozo. "We'll see you two later. Or at least your ancestors." Faust rose from the lower deck holding onto Kent. "Axel. You mind taking him off my hands for a while?" Axel took him and Faust dashed off into the woods and came back a few seconds later with a bag full of plants and berries. "Now I'm ready." Airi and Fea stopped to talk. "I won't have anyone to compete with when I go back." Admitted Airi. "So in honor of our friendship, I'll leave you something. When I get a legendary sword. I'll leave it on Raftel. Make it there." "Okay. I'll promise to remember your name, when I hear it." Riker, looks to them, and hands a note to Jericho. "Put this note, on an island called Brail. Trust me. It'll help you a lot." "Got it." The Beta pirates, all wave, and one of the Alpha squad members starts to cry. "I thought captain Beta and Rosa would fall in love!" "Maybe one day. Just not today." Rosa says as she dives into the portal. Swizzz waves goodbye and jumps in after her. "Bye everyone!!" Shouted Nova as she jumped into the portal along with Rosaline. Axel, holding Kent jumps in. Followed by Wayward, Jimero, and Zero jumped in as well. Ashlynn waits at the portal for Faust. He goes up to Brog. "Brog. This'll be goodbye. And to remember you.....I'll be taking another bottle of sake." He grabs one and turns around. Then turns back. "Well....see ya later." He shakes Brog's hand and is pulled into the portal by Ashlynn. Hiroka and Airi stop by Riker. "Any last words before we go?" "No. I don't have anything to say but goodbye." "But we have something to say." They pull out a new jacket, similar to Riker's ripped one. "We leave you this." They hand him the jacket and jump through the portal. Raion and Jericho shake Tack and Beta's hands. "Well. I'll make sure you live Tack." Says Jericho as he dives in the portal. "Don't mind him. He just can't say goodbye." Explained Raion as he jumps in. Rhea and Fantasia waved goodbye and jumped into the portal. When they left, the portal collapsed. Everyone from the portal's opposite side looked at each other, and Brog looks at them. "I'll give you 10 minutes." All the pirates run, and Brog grabs a rifle. "10 minutes... Or 10 seconds. I like the second one more." He starts to shoot at them. - Let the Battle Royale Begin Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Time Warp Arc Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Nobody700